Un inexperto y unos niños precoces
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Kenny se va a una granja a trabajar unos meses, cuando vuelve la casa de los Stotch se ha convertido en una guardería. Ayudara a Butters a cuidar de todos esos niños, pero una niña no se lo pondra facil, Tammy aparece de la nada y Bebe se enamora de repente.
1. Chapter 1

Por fin había conseguido un trabajo, era en una granja bastante lejos de South Park. Me iba hoy, llegaría allí por la tarde si me iba pronto.

Me despedí de mis hermanos, de mis padres y de mis amigos. Pero no pude despedirme de Butters por que no había venido a despedirse de mi. Supuse que se le había olvidado y me fui en dirección a la granja, el coche con el que iba era algo viejo, pero mi padre había formo una familia con este coche, se podría decir que casi nazco en el. Mi madre me dijo que casi no llegamos al hospital por mis prisas.

Por fin llegue, pare en la casa de los Stotch para saludar a Butters. Me alegre al verlo, pero el parecía muy cansado...¿y con un bebe en brazos?.

-¿Y ese bebe?. - pregunte.

-...¿Eh?...ah, es que como mis padres no me daban paga suficiente pensé que la mejor idea era abrir una guardería en mi casa.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar. -

-¿De verdad?. -

-Claro, ¿que tengo que hacer?. - cuando entre había muchos niños, unos corriendo por la casa otros viendo la televisión.

-Puedes entretenerlos, yo tengo que preparar la comida. - Butters me dio el bebe que tenia y entro en la cocina, una niña con aspecto inocente se me acerco.

-...¿Ya?. - me pregunto.

-¿Ya que?. -

-¿Que si te has acostado ya con el?. -

-Niña, es que no tienes educación. - la verdad es que nunca se me había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Yo solo pregunto. -

-Pues no preguntes tanto. - la niña se marcho y empezó a jugar con otro niño. En mi opinión personal, los niños de ahora no son como los de antes.

Cuando la comida ya estuvo preparada, todos los niños estaban sentados en la mesa. Butters se olvido algo en la cocina y volvió a buscarlo, sin darme cuenta, todos los niños empezaron a tirarme su comida.

-Ahora te toca limpiarlo. - me dijo la niña de antes.

-Eso, limpia. - dijeron los otros niños. Butters volvió de la cocina, cuando se dio cuenta de todo el desorden de la comida los niños me empezaron a señalar.

A Butters y a mi nos toco limpiarlo, los puñeteros críos se fueron a jugar otra vez. Llego la hora de que se fuesen todos, sus madres vinieron a buscarlos.

-Si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo. - me dijo la niña de hace rato antes de irse. Estos críos no tienen vergüenza ninguna.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy también ayudaría a Butters con lo de la guardería, espero que la niña de ayer no venga mas y haya encontrado otra guardería.

No me agradan los niños maleducados y que creen que lo saben todo. Butters estaba hablando con alguien. Me acerque a ellos un poco disimulando para saber que decían.

-Espero que no de ningún problema. - dijo el extraño.

-No pasa nada, Emily siempre se porta bien. -

-Entonces vendré a buscarla mañana al mediodía. - el tipo se fue.

-¿Quien era?. - el hermano de Emily.

-¿Y ella es...?. - Butters me la señalo, lo que me faltaba, la niña rara.

Fue el día mas largo y aburrido de mi vida, aunque por fin todos los niños se habían ido a sus casas. Pero la niña rara seguía aquí.

-¿Y a ti que?, ¿te han abandonado por fin?. -

-Muy gracioso, pero pienso pasar la noche aquí. -

-¿Eh?. -

-¿Acaso tienes envidia?. -

¿De una niña de siete años?, jamas. -

-Ocho. -

-Los que sean. -

-Vete a tu casa de cartón a comer basura, escoria. -

-Niña, un respeto. -

-¿Respeto?, ¿a la puta del pueblo?. - decidí irme antes de que hiciese algo de lo que después me arrepintiese.

-¿Ya te vas, tan pronto?. - dijo Butters saliendo de la cocina.

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer. -

-Quedate a cenar, es que ya he hecho cena para tres. -

Al final me quede a cenar,pero esa niña no se iba.

-¿Y ella cuando viene a buscarla?. -

-Se me ha olvidado decírtelo, sus padres están de viaje, vendrán mañana a buscarla. -

-Ah... -

-Tengo que ir a la tienda un momento, espero que no te importe cuidarla un rato.

-No pasa nada, no tienes por que preocuparte. - Cuando Butters se fue, la niña encendió la radio y puso un USB en la radio.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?. -

-¿Y a ti que te importa?. - empezó a sonar una musica estridente y molesta.

-¿Que es eso?. -

-Musica. -

-Es muy molesta. - apague la radio y cogí el USB guardándomelo en el bolsillo.

-Oye, eso es mio. -

-Te aguantas. - por suerte a los pocos minutos llego Butters con sus compras.


	3. Chapter 3

Butters se había ido a dormir, yo me fui a mi casa. Cuando llegue mi hermano estaba viendo la televisión. Karen seguramente estaría desde hace rato durmiendo. Yo también me fui a dormir.

-¡Tammy!,¿que haces aquí?. - vi a mi ex-novia en mi cama y tapada con mis sabanas.

-Esperándote. - me dijo.

-Pues ya no esperes mas. - le abrí la puerta para que se fuese.

-¿En serio me vas ha echar?. -

-Si. - Tammy se levanto enfadada y empezó a vestirse.

-Kenny. - Mi hermana me desperto. - Hora de desayunar.

Cuando ya estaba en clase, estuvimos esperando al señor Garrison media hora, y no aparecía. Me aburrí y decidí irme de clase.

-Me marcho. - dije levantándome de mi sitio, nadie parecía querer hacer lo mismo, Bebe fue la única que me acompaño.

Nos sentamos en un banco del parque a hablar de nuestras cosas.

-Entonces te gusta Butters, pero una niña no deja de meterse en tu camino. -

-Si. - dije.

-Pues que mal, tienes que hacer que Butters cierre su guardería. -

-Pero a el le hace mucha ilusión. - le dije a Bebe.

-¿Pero quieres librarte de esa niña, no?. -

-Si. -

-Pues Butters tendrá que cerrar su guardería. -

-¿Y como?. -

-Pues, no lo se.

Bebe y yo nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

-...¿Kenny?. -

-¿Tienes alguna idea?. - dije en tono ilusionado.

-No es eso, es que solo quería decirte que...te quiero. -

-Vale...esto se esta poniendo raro. Mejor me voy. - eso si que no me lo esperaba de Bebe.

-Kenny, espera. -

Cuando llegue a casa, solo quería irme a dormir.

Era de madrugada, Bebe me había estado llamando desde hace casi tres horas. No pude dormir por lo que me había dicho Bebe y por esa niña rara


	4. Chapter 4

Al entrar a clase me encontré con Bebe hablando con Butters, tuve un mal presentimiento.

-¿Sabes que Bebe a partir de ahora nos ayudara con la guardería?. - me dijo Butters ilusionado.

-Que bien. - dije sin ganas.

Espero que Bebe no intente nada raro hoy, ni nunca. Por la tarde, en la guardería no hubo problemas.

-Tengo que irme. -dijo Bebe sin dar explicaciones y a toda prisa, los niños ya se habían ido. Butters y yo cenamos juntos y tranquilos. Hasta que sus padres entraron y yo me tuve que ir.

Cuando llegue a casa vi que tenia varias llamadas y mensajes de Tammy, en los mensajes ponía que quería volver a salir conmigo. No me moleste en contestarlos, me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente me encontré a Butters en clase, parecía algo triste.

-Hola, ¿pasa algo?. - le pregunte.

-Si, es que mis padres me han dicho que tengo que cerrar mi guardería. -

-¿Y eso por que?. -

-Porque tengo que hacer las tareas de la casa, y dicen que la guardería me distrae de mis tareas. -

-Bueno, mira el lado positivo, has ganado mucho dinero. -

-Ah, pues es verdad. - Butters pareció alegrarse de eso.

-Bien Kenny, arreglemos esto de una vez, ¿yo te gusto o no?. -

-...Bebe...ya lo sabes. -

-Pues díselo y me voy. -

-¿Ahora?. -

-Si. -

Le confesé a Butters lo que sentía por el, y el me confeso que monto esa guardería solo para que le ayudase. Tammy sigue llamándome y mandándome mensajes, pero no los contesto. Y Bebe me dijo que solo quería agobiarme para que le dijese a Butters lo que sentía


End file.
